Blog użytkownika:Lartament/Shadow of Ronin
Ostatnio zacząłem oglądać gameplay'e najnowszej gry Shadow of Ronin. Postaram się tutaj pokazać wam fabułe tej gry. Aluzje Nie odpowiadajcie na aluzje w komentarzach. Możecie jedynie tam dodawać swoje. *"Elemental Forges" są oczywiście tylko 4 (Błyskawice, Ogień, Lód, Ziemia). Co z pozostałymi żywiołami? *Dlaczego Ninja używają pojazdów, które zostały stworzone z Złotych Broni? *Kai zniszczył już "Magiczną Laskę Chena" przed rozpoczęciem gry *W grze, Ultra Smok jest Smokiem Żywiołu Lloyda. Fabuła "Wyspa Chena" Gra zaczyna się nieudolną jazdą Cole'a Ninja DBX. Ninja parkują pojazd i ruszają szukać magicznej laski (ang. "Magic Staff"). Trafiają na niewielkie zabudowanie w dżungli. Widząc to Zane ostrzega swoją drużynę przed pułapkami. Jay go ignoruje i wpada w jedną z nich. Dzięki interwencji przyjaciół niezdary, udaje się uratować niebieskiego ninja i przedrzeć się przez nowe pułapki. Ninja znajdują ogromną bramę. Zane szybko kalkuluje, że trzeba dwóch osób do otwarcia jej. Jay i Cole wykonują polecenie tytanowego przyjaciela. Trafiają tam jednak na jeden z Niszczycieli. Ninja zaczynają uciekać. Wpadają na pomysł przedarcia się przez któa nie mógł by się przedrzeć pojazd Chena. Fortel sie udaje. Tam jednak napadają ich kulturyści, których Ninja pokonują. Wtem pojawia się alejka do kolejnej tajemniczej bramy, której nie sposób otworzyć. Kai zauważa Ostrokopter i prowokuje jego kierowcę do strzelenia w niego. Robi jednak unik i strzał trafia w wrota. Tam trafiają na półkę skalną na którą nasi bohaterowie skaczą. Znajdują w tamtym miejscu "otwieracze" na których zaczynają stać. Wtem ściana kolejnej półki skalnej (na półce skalnej) się otwiera i Ninja wchodzą tam. *Grywalne postacie: **Kai (Tournament) - Cały czas **Jay (Tournament) - Po uwolnieniu z pułapki **Zane (Titanium) - Cały czas **Cole (Tournament) - Cały czas *Znalezione Postacie: **Mojo (Kultysta) - Przed wejściem do Dungeonu "Dungeon Chena" Ninja trafiają do ukrytej jaskini. Wejście dzięki któremu weszli zawaliło się. Czterej przyjaciele widzą posąg ogromnego węża i już wiedzą z kim przyjdzie im walczyć. Kiedy Kai chce już iść dalej oczy posągu robią się czerwone i pojawiają się pułapki - wysuwane ostre kolce. Ninja szybko dalej biegną. Po przejściu kilku takich pułapek i zniszczeniu jednego działka zaczął zapadać się sufit na którym pojawiły się kolce. Kai szybko znajduje odpowiedni mechanizm i mieczem zacina urządzenie kończąc proces zawalania sufitu. Wtem zapada się pod nimi podłoga i trafiają do pomieszczenia znanego z serialu - jaskini Węża Clouse'a (byli tam więzieni Garmadon i Nya). Tam atakują ich kulturyści, których szybko pokonują. Poświęcając jednego szkieleta, tworzą drabinę, przez którą wchodzą na wyższy poziom (z kolejnymi pułapkami - znowu wysuwanymi kolacami). Idąc na lewo znajdują korytarz prowadzący przez kulke burzące. Wchodzą na kolejną półkę skalna i znajdują wrota prowadzące do sali z laską Chena. Kai bierze ją. Za nim pojawia się jednak Wąż Clouse'a. Czerwony, Czarny i Tytanowy Ninja chowają się w małych wygłębieniach. Za Jayem jednak pojawia sięwąż, który pozbawia go spodni. Wtem sceneria przenosi się do Dojo Wu. Tam Ninja błyskawic zaczyna krzyczeć na Ninja Ognia, że ten przeinacza wydarzenia. W tym momencie wkracza Wu i zaprasza Ninja na trening. *Grywalne postacie: **Kai (Tournament) - Cały czas **Jay (Tournament) - Cały czas **Zane (Titanium) - Cały czas **Cole (Tournament) - Cały czas *Znalezione Postacie: **Mailman - W kamieniu, po lewej sronie wyższego poziomu jaskini Węża Clouse'a. "Spinjago Chase" Ninja udają się na trening. Mają ćwiczyć razem z nowymi uczniami Daretha. Oni jednak mają jedn cel - zniszczyć Ninja. Nasi bohaterowie pokonują jednak wrogów i znajdują ich zleceniodawcę - tajemniczego samuraia. Ten wysyła przeciwko Ninja własnych samurajów. Ninja zaczynają nierówny pościg za nim. Udaje im się jednak go pokonać i rozbroić dzięki Tornadu Kreacji. Tworzą oni ogromny magnes, który przyciąga uzbrojenie tajemniczego zbójnika. Ten jednak ma jeszcze jedna broń - tajemniczy puginał. Udaje mu się go wyrzucić za Ninja i wyssać z nich wspomnienia. Przerywa mu Nya i Sensei Wu, który rzuca kij bo w stronę anatogonisty. Wróg skacze w stronę ziemi z klifu i wsiada doswojego pojazdu - Ronin Rexa. Wu skacze w strone swoich uczniów i szybko sobie uświadamia, że Ninja mają odebrane wspomnienia. Szybko domyśla się, że ten przestępca miał Obsydianową Włócznię - starożytny relikt. *Grywalne postacie: **Kai - Cały czas **Jay - Cały czas **Zane (Titanium) - Cały czas **Cole - Cały czas "Kryptarium Prison" Nie oglądnąłem jeszcze "Crashcourse Canyon" Sensei Wu wysyła swych uczniów na Złomowisko Rodziców Jaya. Kai tworzy z ognia swój Mieczocykl i ściga Chrzęstokoptery. Dojeżdża do Miasta Ouroboros i zmienia swój pojazd na Ognisty Myśliwiec. Tak zestrzeliwuje Chrzęstokoptery i znów zmienia swój pojazd w Mieczocykl. Kiedy już dojeżdża do złomowiska pojawia się kolejny Chręstokopter na niebie. *Grywalne postacie: **Kai - Cały czas *Znalezione Postacie: **Lasha - Pod koniec jazdy na Mieczocyklu na rampie **Splitta - W Ouroboros **Kai ZX - W ostatnim z pierścieni (jazda w Ognistym Myśliwcu) "Ed and Edna's Scrap N Junk" Ninja przybywają na złomowisko rodziców Jaya. Tam pokonują Wężowampiry i budują Mechanicznego Ninja. Robot pokonuje węże. *Grywalne postacie: **Kai - Cały czas **Jay - Cały czas **Zane (Titanium) - Cały czas **Cole - Cały czas **Nya - Cały Czas *Znalezione Postacie: **Ed - Za samochodem jest spinner na którym należy użyć Spinjtzu. **Lloyd (Young) - Po zniszczeniu Telewizora, trzeba skoczyć i iść w prawo. Po przejściu przez linie, należy skakać po klockach. Tam jest ta postać. "The Toxic Bogs" Ninja są na Toksycznych Bagnach (w roli przypomnienia to tam jest grobowiec Jadozębów). Tam Ninja mierzą się z zwiadowcą Jadozębów i wykorzystują czaszkę, by po niej skoczyć. Później budują mechanizmy, które odblokowuje Wu. Wtem docierają do kolejnych Jadozębów. Wężony jednak plują jadem i Ninja widzą pierniki. Mimo to udaje im się pokonać przeciwników i dotrzeć do Lemoberrowego Drzewa. Po wypiciu herbaty z jej owoców otrzymuja wizję położenia ich Obsydianowych Broni. *Grywalne postacie: **Kai - Cały czas **Jay - Cały czas **Zane (Titanium) - Cały czas **Cole - Cały czas **Nya - Cały Czas **Sensei Wu - Cały Czas *Znalezione Postacie: **Lizaru - Kiedy Wu otworzy półkę skalną swym kijem, skocz na nią - tam jest ta postać **Nieznana Postać - Tam gdzie się postać pojawia widać wysepke z postacią. Żeby sie do niej dostać należy zbudować most z żółtych klocków, które można tam znaleźć. "The Skeleton Mines" Pierwszą Obsydianową Broń jaka jest szukana to Obsydianowa Kosa Cole'a. Ninja docierają przed kopalnię, która prowadzi do Jaskini Desperacji, miejsca położenia broni. Niestety kopalnia jest zajęta przez Dusiciele. Sensei Wu ogłasza swym uczniom, że muszą działać bez niego. Dowódctwo obejmuje więc Cole. Czarny Ninja ma plan - iść prosto w rój ęży. Używając Spinjtzu szybko pokonują wrogów i błądząc po kopalni schodzą pod ziemię. Tam pokonują Dusicieli i zbierają klocki na zbudowanie wiertła. Kiedy im się to udaje Cole i Kai biegną przodem. Tam lider zespołu ma wizję z przeszłości. Wtem wszyscy słyszą wstrząs i pojawiają się Jay i Zane. Chcą oni podejść do przyjaciół, ale przejście między nimi się zawala. Pod Colem i Kaiem zaś zapada się podłoga. *Grywalne postacie: **Kai - Cały czas **Jay - Cały czas **Zane (Titanium) - Cały czas **Cole - Cały czas *Znalezione Postacie: **Cole ZX - Jak Ninja schodzą podziemie i pokonują pierwszą falę Dusiciele należy szukać klocków. Należy iść wtedy na lewo i skoczyć na półkę skalna z klockiem. Tam jest ta postać. "Caves of Despair" Cole zaczyna wyczuwać Obsydianową Kosę. Prosi Kaia, by ten przytrzymał dla niego mieczem mechanizm uruchamiający spinner po czym wchodzi na otwarte urządzenie i używa Spinjtzu. Wtem pojawia się skała z Obsydianową bronią. Cole wyciąga ją i wszystko sobie przypomina, tylko szybciej. W tym momencie pojawiają się Dusiciele, którzy atakuja Ninja. Nasi bohaterowie pokonują ich. Czarny Ninja chce sprawdzić swoją moc teraz. Bierze wielką skałę irzuca ją o ścianę. Fala uderzeniowa przewraca pomniki w Jaskini Desperacji i teraz Ninja mogą po nich chodzić. Wchodzą do jaskini, gdzie jest dużo pułapek i tajemnicze jezioro z zabójczą cieczą. Ostatecznie udaje im się skoczyć na małych klockach po rzece i dotrzeć na ląd. Ninja skaczą przez klocki po czym uciekają z jaskini, by uwolnić przyjaciół z potrzasku. W drodze Kai wypytuje się Cole'a o przeszłość - czyli czy ktoś chodzi z jego siostrą. Jej zdziwiony podwójną odpowiedzią. Kiedy już do nich docierają, czarny ninja rozwala ścianę. *Grywalne postacie: **Kai - Cały czas **Cole - Do momentu wyciągnięcia Obsydianowej Kosy/ Cole (Jungle) - Od momentu wyciągnięcia Obsydianowej Kosy *Znalezione Postacie: **Cole (Elemental) - Tam gdzie Cole uruchamia klocki do skakania przez tajemniczą ciesz jest przejście do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Na końcu tego "pokoju" w skale jest ta postać. "Obsidian Sword", "The Vulcano Core" i "Volcanic Slide" Drużyna dociera do Świątyni Ognia. Tam Kai ma wizje i widzi wszystkoco widział podczas pierwszej wizyty w tym oto przybytku. Idąc śladem wspomnień, czerwonny Ninja dociera do swojej broni - Obsydianowego Miecza i wyciąga go ze skały. Tak odzyskuje wspomnienia. Dalej ćwiczy swoją moc próbując uwolnić się z zawalającej się Świątyni Ognia. Tak docierają do pewnego sztytu przy samym wyjściu z góry. Wtem wchodzi Ronin w swym mechu. Atakuje Ninja. Kiedy ci go pokonują, ucieka Rexem i zrzuca bombę wojownikom, która jak wybuchnie zniszczy Ninja. Niestety urządzenie zaraz się zdetonuje. Ninja szybko znajdują części po mechu i budują jetpacki, którymi uciekają. Okazuje się, że urządzenie Kaia ma defekt i spada. Wykorzystuje on jetpack jako deskę i jedzie na niej. Dzięki temu udaje mu się wydostać z wulkanu. Po tym czerwony ninja spotyka się z drużyną i razem decydują, by to Zane'a broń była kolejna do odzyskania. *Grywalne postacie: **Kai - Do momentu wyciągnięcia Obsydianowego Miecza/Kai (Junge) - Od momentu wyciągnięcia Obsydianowego Miecza **Cole (Jungle) - "Obsidian Sword" i "The Vulcano Core" **Zane (Titanium) - Obsidian Sword" i "The Vulcano Core" **Jay - Obsidian Sword" i "The Vulcano Core" *Znalezione Postacie: **Kai (Techno) - "The Vulcano Core", podczas szukania części, zniszcz skały obok niebieskiej budowli. Tam jest ta postać. **Kai (DX) - "Volcanic Slide", Prawie w środku, na samym środku drogi. **Cole (DX) - "Volcanic Slide", 0,75 etapu, na samym środku drogi, po historyjce środkowej. **Sensei Wu (Classic) - "Volcanic Slide", zaraz po Cole DX należy szukać możliwości skoku w lewo. Tam jest ta postać. "The Glacie Barrens" Drużyna dociera do Brzozowego Lasu. Zane buduje swój Śnieżny Ślizgacz i jedzie do Świątyi Lodu. Poczas jazdy przejżdża kilka Drzewozwierzów i niszczy też niewiele Gryzowozów. Kiedy dociera do klifu przebudowuje swój pojazd na Ninjakopter i zaczyna niszczyć Chrzęstokoptery. Później znów zmienia swój pojazd w Śnieżny Slizgacz i zaczyna ponownie spychać Gryzowozy. Kiedy dociera do Świątyni Lodu okazuje się, że reszta drużyny wcale nie ruszyła się z tamtego miejsca, gdzie Ninja Lodu ją zostawił, więc musi i tą misję przejść w pojedynkę. *Grywalne postacie: **Zane (Titanium) - Cały czas *Znalezione Postacie: **Zane (Elemental) - Podczas jazdy Ninjakopterem w jednym z pierścieni. **Zane (Techno) - Podczas drugiej jazdy na Śnieżnym Ślizgaczu przy pierwszej w drugiej jeździe rampie. "The Ice Temple" Kiedy Zane widzi swoje wizje z przeszłości przychodzą pozostali Ninja. Zane informuje ich iż widzi Ronina w wspomnieniach, mimo iż Ninja dopiero go poznali. Razem znajduja przejście na most. Tam napdają ich Hipnkobry, Ninja pokonują ich. Przyjaciele razem przechodzą na koniec mostu. Są tam kolce. Ninja budują tna nich klocki, by można było po nich skakać. Dalej jest jezioro z podwodnym mechanizmem i tajemnicze drzwi otwieranie przez zionięciem ogniem smoków. By się do nich dostać (i je naprawić) Zane musi zejść pod wodę i kierować mechanizmem. Jay naprawia smoki, a Kai daje im ogień. Kiedy już drzwi się otwierają Ninja wchodzą w nie. *Grywalne postacie: **Kai (Jungle) - Cały czas **Cole (Jungle) - Cały czas **Zane (Titanium) - Cały czas **Jay - Cały czas "Frost-bite Chamber" Drzwi prowadzą pzez tunel, który prowadzi na małe, okrągłe pustkowie. Na samym jego środku jest mała skała z lodu z Obsydianowymi Ostrzami Sai. Zane je wyciąga i sobie wszystko przypomina. Nie ma czasu jednak dzielić się z przyjaciółmi przeżyciami, gdyż atakuje ich ogromny Lodowy Wąż (Lodowy Wąż wygląda jak przekolorowany Pożeracz Światów z zestawu). Zane pokonuje go. Na samym końcu Zane opowiada drużynie, że to Ronin porwał go na Wyspę Chena. Jay mimo to jest podekstytowany, gdyz to czas na znalezienie jego Obsydianowego Nunchucka. Jego entuzjazm przerywa wiadomość od Ny'i. Nindroidy atakują Nowe Miasto Ninjago. *Grywalne postacie: **Kai (Jungle) - Cały czas **Cole (Jungle) - Cały czas **Zane (Titanium) - Cały czas **Jay - Cały czas "Ninjago City" Drużyna Ninja dociera do Dojo. Nya informuje ich o swoim planie i razem ruszają. Jay (jako jedyny, który nie odzyskał pamięci) nei chce by Nya szła, ponieważ ta nie jest Ninja. Zmienia swoje zdanie, gdy zauważa Samuraj Mecha należącego do dziewczyny. W Nowym Mieście Ninjago Nya w swoim Mechu niszczy Nindroidy, ich działka, oraz roboty, Zauważa największe skupisko wroga koło... sklepu z fajewerkami. Daje znać drużynie wypuszczając cały zapas sztucznych ogni w powietrze. Walka przenosi się na tory kolejowe. Nya jednak skutecznie omija pociągi i włącza czerwone światło - żeby następne nie nadjeżdżały. Następnie niszczy dźwig Nindroidów, który przewraca wieżę robotniczą na tory, które rozwala. Tak tworzą się schody dla Mechu Nyi. Tak Samurajka dociera do placu (gdzie jest pomnik Zane'a) i pokonuje kolejne Nindroidy, mechy i dwa potężne działka. Kiedy już je pokonuje Ninja do niej docierają mówiąc, że zatrzymali ich działka. Cyrus Borg widząc sojuszników w mieście wysyła im wiadomość - Jay musi użyc swej mocy do zniszczenia generatora, który pobudził Nindroidy do życia. To oznacza, że trzeba najpierw znaleźć Obsydianowe Nunchako. *Grywalne postacie: **Samuraj X - Cały czas *Znalezione Postacie: **Generał Cryptor - Przed restauracją Chena należy zbudować fajerwerek, który uderzy w bilbord. Tak wyleci token z tą postacią. **Jay (Showhost) - Przed parkiem "The Storm Farms" Ninja szukają Świątyni Błyskawic. Cole postanawia poszukać w powietrzu, wiec wytwarza mocą ziemi Kruszarkę Skał. Tak pokonuje kilka Myśiwców Nindroidów. Zane prosi go, by zniszczył na Ziemi działka. Ninja Ziemi wykonuje zadanie zmieniają Kruszrke w Pojazd Gąsienicowy po czym znów wraca do Kruszarki. Żeby tam dotrzeć musi zniszczyć generatory, by Nindroidy do nich nie doszły. Kiedy tam już dotarł, była tam ekipa Ninja, oraz ukradkiem przecisnęło się kilka Nindroidów. *Grywalne postacie: **Cole (Jungle) - Cały czas *Znalezione Postacie: **Lord Garmadon - W jednym z pierścieni **Nindroid Warrior - Przy drugim możliwym do osiągnięcia generatorze. "Lightning Temple" Ninja docierają do Świątyni Błyskawic. Przy pomocy Nyi, Jayowi udaje się zdobyć Obsydianowe Nunchako i pokonać chordę Nindroidów. Potem niebieski ninja wykorzystuje swą moc, aby utrzymać błyskawiczne piły po których można skakać i przy pomocy Zane'a i Nyi dotarł udało mu się Na końcu nasz bohater używa Spinjtzu, by zniszczyć pole zasilania raz na zawsze. A potem Tornada Kreacji do stworzenia młota, który zniszczy szczątki generatora. Niestety Ronin ma zapasowe źródło zasilania - tajemniczą kostkę, którą pokonuje Jaya i uruchamia Nindroidy. *Grywalne postacie: **Kai (Jungle) - Cały czas **Cole (Jungle) - Cały czas **Zane (Titanium) - Cały czas **Jay - Do momentu zdobycia Obsyadianowego Nunchacka/Jay (Jungle) - Od momentu zdobycia Obsyadianowego Nunchacka **Samuraj X - Cały czas *Znalezione Postacie: **Min Droid - Kiedy już zdobędziesz Obsydianowe nunchako i przekręcisz dźwiegnieotwierającą basen, wróc do miejsca zdobycia Nunchacka. Z tamtąd należy iść na przód. Tam jest ta postać. **Jay ZX - Przy drugim działku w powietrzu (pierwsze po moście Zane'a) "The Vault of Fire" Sensei Wu uważa, że przedmiot, który miał Ronin to Kuźnia Błyskawic. Myśli, że będzie chciał z pomocą pozostałych trzech kuźni przywrócić Chena do życia. Podziela Drużynę na 2 mniejsze zespoły, by znaleźć dwie kuźnie jednocześnie. Więcej wkrótce... "The Vault of Ice" Jay, Cole i Dareth szukają Kuźni Lodu. Przechodzą przez drogę pełną Hipnokobr, które szczęśliwie udaje się pokonać. Dareth wykorzystuje swój talent do rozmawiania z zwierzętami, żeby wieloryb i pingwiny pomogły mu. Tak drużyna dociera do drzwi zamknięte na zamek. Muszą oni zepchnąć skały po prawej i po lewej stronie do odpowiedniej pozycji. Kiedy im się to udaje Jay naprawia system dowodzenk drzwiami, a Cole spycha kole na sibie tworząc dwa bałwany. Potem jeden z nich używa Spinjtzu, by poruszyć bałwany do pozycji całujących się. Wtem drzwi się otwierają, a Dareth bierze Kuźnię Lodu. W tym momencie pojawia się reszta drużyna - Wu, Kai i Zane z Kuźnią Ognia. Widząc ich spotkanie Ronin strzela w nich z Kuźni Błyskawic. Zane i Dareth spadają z góry, a Wu, Kai, Cole i Jay zostają uwięzieni w skale dzięki Kuźni Ziemi należącej do Ronina. *Grywalne postacie: **Dareth - Cały czas **Cole (Jungle) - Cały czas **Jay (Jungle) - Cały czas *Znalezione Postacie: **Ronin Warrior (Disguise) - Koło szachownicy po lewej stronie w jednym z kamieni. "Ice Slide" Zane i Dareth spadają z góry lodowej. Kiedy już wylądowali Tytanowy Ninja pyta się Brązowego Ninjy, czy ma on Kuźnie Lodu, gdyż on ma tylko Kuźnie Ognia. Właściciel Mojo Dojo odpowiada twierdząco po czym poślizgnął się i zaczął spadać z lodowego sztytu. Zane na twardym lodzie rusza za nim. Tytanowy Ninja w czasie drogi spotyka przeszkody - piły, żołnierzy Ronina, przepaście. Mimo to udaje mu siedotrzeć do niego. Dareth wymyślił pan , ale potrzebuje do tego Kuźni Ognia i Lodu. Jego planem jest stworzenie wody. Nie przewidział, że ona skapnie na ziemie co Ronin wykorzysta, by go porazić prądem z Kuźni Piorunów. Wykorzystując to przestępca uciekł zostawiać swych przeciwników przy życiu. Sensei Wu ogłasza swym uczniom, że jest jeszcze jedna, ale ostatnia szansa. *Grywalne postacie: **Zane (Titanium) - Cały czas *Znalezione Postacie: **Kruncha - Po piłach można zjechać pod warstwę lodu. Po środku drogi, która tam prowadzi jest właśnie tolken tej postaci. **Nuckal - Jak się skacze z pewnego klifu trzeba jak najszybciej wylądować inaczej się nei zdobędzie Tolkenu (klif przed pierwszą liną z samurajem Ronina). "No Way Out" Ninja udają się o pomoc do Lloyda. Sensei Wu idzie z swoim bratankiem szukając jego matki - Misako. Okazuje się, że kobieta jest podziemią. Lloyd i Wu udają się tam za nia. Po długiej wędrówce podziemnej w końcu wychodzą na powierzchnię. Tam łączą siły z mamą Lloyda. Sensei wyjaśnia bratowej, że muszą iść szukać Primal Fulcrum - starożytnego reliktu. Lokalizacja Pimal Fulcrum'a jest zapisana na ukrytej kolumnie, która znajduje się na pobliskim cmentarzysku. Więcej wkrótce... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach